


Hold tight

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Making Out, is this nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Closing his eyes, Taeyong sighed happily, certain that if he were a cat, he'd be purring right now. It was nice to have someone who wanted to take care of him like Jaehyun was trying to.





	Hold tight

"I guess you do cook very well" Taeyong sighs, rubbing his full belly, slightly sleepy after eating the delicious food. Now, pratically thrown on Jaehyun's couch, he's just appreciating the peace he hasn't had in days, since the disaster that was spending 4 days with an annoyed and detached son. 

Smiling at him, Jaehyun sat down on the couch, hand reaching to fondly pat Taeyong's stomach, making him laugh. "I guess I do, huh? You ate a lot, I'm happy" he said, hand that was resting on Taeyong's belly now brushing the man's hair back softly. 

Closing his eyes, Taeyong sighed happily, certain that if he were a cat, he'd be purring right now. It was nice to have someone who wanted to take care of him like Jaehyun was trying to. 

Opening one eye, Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, grinning when he noticed that the man was still staring at him, watching fondly how he melted against the big couch. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jaehyun asked, smiling at the mischief in the older man's eyes. 

"Nothing. I'm just happy, I guess" he shrugged, head now resting on Jaehyun's shoulder, breathing in the man's soft scent. "I think I haven't fed Mr. Buta, though. I just hope he hasn't died yet." 

Jaehyun had given him Mr. Buta (their shared tamagotchi) 2 days ago and it felt like he had a newborn to take care of. Something that he only missed when he was in heat and wanted to-

Nothing.

Anyway, the little thing was sure demanding and willing to die. That was worrying. He didn't want to kill their first shared tamagotchi, not when their relationship was still new, at least. After that, maybe they could hire a tamagotchi nanny or something. 

Snorting, Jaehyun pinched his cheek softly, kissing the skin when Taeyong whined. "Show me what you have done to the poor thing, Taeyong. I also can only hope he hasn't died yet." 

Lazily grabbing the thing inside his pocket, Taeyong showed it to the man, sleepily mumbling for him to 'take care of it while he naps' with his whole face buried in Jaehyun's neck. Throwing both of his legs on his boyfriend's lap, he closed his eyes again, arms wrapping around the man's shoulders. 

"Hey, are you a koala?"Jaehyun complains playfully, pulling him into his lap so Taeyong can lay more comfortably. "Well, you didn't kill Mr. Buta, I guess you are worthy of taking care of him." 

Slapping the man's head gently, he grunted in disapproval. "Of course I am worthy of taking care of a tamagotchi, I literally raised a human child. When I was still a teenager! Which is very hard because teenagers suck and I was a very thoughtless one" he says, thinking about his teen years and almost shuddering at the memories. Thank God he isn't one anymore. 

"Oh, yes. I can only imagine how hard that must have been. When I was teenager I had nothing to do but study and sometimes party with my friends, to be honest" Jaehyun replied, still taking care of their tamagotchi.

Cracking one eye open, Taeyong peeked at what the man was doing, almost giggling when he saw how focused Jaehyun was. 

"Are you laughing at your boyfriend? Are you?" he asked, putting the toy down onto the coffee table, fingers now busy with tickling Taeyong's sides.

Laughing, Taeyong squirmed, shaking his head, denying it. "No, no I'm not- ah - stop it! I'm going to cry, seriously-" trying to control his laughter and escape the fingers torturing him. When Jaehyun finally stopped, he was breathless and probably with a completely red face. He really couldn't handle being tickled. 

After a few minutes trying to calm down, Taeyong huffed and went back to his original position. Buried on Jaehyun's neck, of course. The man was smelling particularly good today, his scent was definitely stronger and with a tinge of something else he couldn't really recognize yet. It was familiar, though. 

"Hey, can you look at me, for a second?"Jaehyun tried to coax him out of the comfortable place, laughing when he just shook his head and sighed. "Don't want to. Here is comfortable and you smell good"

"We need to talk about the project, though?" the man tried again, smiling when Taeyong groaned at the thought of working right now, even if they did agree on talking about it today. "Are you just going to sleep on me like that for the whole time? Don't you want to do anything different?" 

"Why do something different when we can talk about random stuff we like and no one cares about or maybe make out like the young people do?" Taeyong asked, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's jaw. 

"I mean, I like the idea, but I thought you'd want to do something 'special'? I'm really into the making out idea, just so you know. And we are young, okay? You're like 34 and I'm 32, that's young too!" 

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong sits up, kissing the pout on Jaehyun's face. "Of course we are young, you are right. Stop sulking" he says kindly, laughing when the man replies that "he isn't sulking" into the kiss. 

Humming, Taeyong kisses the man deeper, making a soft noise when Jaehyun holds him by the waist, pulling him closer. 

At first it's a really soft kiss, just their lips moving together, sometimes interrupted when both of them giggled or wanted to mumble something silly to each other. Taeyong made sure the younger man felt cherished, pulling back to press kisses against the tip of his nose or onto the soft cheeks, laughing at how Jaehyun blushed because of it. 

But then, something shifted. Jaehyun's scent got stronger and his hands gripped his waist tighter, tongue now sliding against Taeyong's bottom lip asking for entrance. 

And that he gave. Opening his mouth slightly, Taeyong let Jaehyun's tongue slowly caress his, one hand letting go of his hips to rake his fingers through Taeyong's hair, that by now, should be quite messy judging from how Jaehyun stroked it. He couldn't care less, though. It was no surprise that his boyfriend knew very well how to kiss and Taeyong, honestly, couldn't be more grateful for that. 

It felt different, how the man kissed his mouth. He'd pay special attention to his lips, occasionally pulling away just to nip it or maybe suck them into his mouth. Taeyong was only able of letting pleased noises let out from himself, trying to keep up with Jaehyun. 

It was very wet, and surprisingly, Taeyong liked that a lot. Suddenly, the younger man had moved him, both of his legs on the sides of Jaehyun's own ones, straddling him. With a surprised squeak, Taeyong held the man's shoulders, melting into Jaehyun's arms when the man sucked on his tongue, feeling a little embarrassed at how his some of his saliva was dripping down his chin. 

Groaning into the kiss, Jaehyun's hands now explored his legs, slowly tracing random patterns from his knee till his thigh, stopping right under his ass. 

Startled, Taeyong pulled away, thinking about how he probably looked like a whole mess right now. Jaehyun, however, looked beautiful. Lips red and slightly swollen, throughly kissed, eyes dark staring at him as if in a haze. 

"Is there something wrong?" Jaehyun questioned, voice sounding a little rough, hands still not moving from their previous place. "We don't have to do anything you don't feel like doing right now."

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Taeyong felt the blush on his cheeks slowly spreading down to his neck and chest. The thing was that he wanted. Not sure of what yet, but he wanted it. 

"Yeah, I know that," he replied, leaning down, kissing Jaehyun's upper lip, groaning when the man moaned and pressed harder against him. 

Taeyong shivered, crying out when his boyfriend's hands went under his shirt, now touching his skin, casually moving from hips up to his waist again, squeezing it. "God, you feel so good on my lap, so close to me" Jaehyun breathed out, earning a mewl from the man on top of him. 

He didn't expect Jaehyun to say that, really. Usually when they kissed, they stayed pretty quiet, the only sounds coming from the kiss and some low laughter. Taeyong truly enjoyed the change, however. 

Gasping, Taeyong's fingers gripped tighter Jaehyun's soft locks, eyes fluttering open when the man started placing kisses on his jaw, gently exploring it. "Fuck, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Taeyong breathed out, crying out again while Jaehyun's mouth slides from his jaw down to his neck, growling into the skin, slightly biting on a particularly sensitive spot. 

He doesn't know anymore if he wants to keep on straddling Jaehyun, because he can feel a familiar heat between his legs, slowly making him harden up. Not only that, but a familiar wetness can be felt and his scent is definitely a giveaway. 

If Jaehyun isn't in a pre-rut, or something, then this man is exactly what his friends joke about, because he doesn't stop for a second, mouth and hands always busy with handling Taeyong's body. 

"Tell me what you like" Jaehyun rasps out, looking up and licking into his mouth before he can ever answer anything. Moaning, Taeyong's hands goes to the man's chest, trying to create some distance between them so he can breathe. He gets distracted by the muscles he finds under the shirt, though. Maybe people are able of living without oxygen. 

"Tell me what you like, come on" Jaehyun insisted, hot mouth sliding against his neck, hands making sure Taeyong would stay still on his lap, squeezing his hips tightly.

Gasping at the feel of Jaehyun nipping at the skin of his neck, Taeyong squirmed, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. "Can you-" he started, interrupted by his own moan when the man under him decided to explore his body, hands stopping at his ass. 

Whining, Taeyong buried his face on the crook of Jaehyun's neck, breath shaky as the man laughed at his reaction. "Just tell me what you like, baby. Is it dirty talking? You look like someone who likes that" 

Nodding frantically, Taeyong groaned, feeling more than embarrassed. "Don't be shy, it's just us. Actually, I quite appreciate the fact that you are into dirty talking" Jaehyun mused, fingers sneakily undoing the buttons of Taeyong's shirt. 

"That way you won't think that it's weird the fact that I've been wanting to tell you how much I thought of fucking you in every possible position, everywhere." 

That's it. Taeyong isn't going to survive till tomorrow, he's sure of that. With a surprised squeak, he was pushed down onto the couch, wide eyes staring at Jaehyun. They were fucking right about him. Oh God. 

"I can say more, do you want it?" 

Nodding eagerly, he breathed out an affirmation. "Yeah, I do"

Grinning, Jaehyun brought his face closer to Taeyong's, as if he was about to kiss him. Only to laugh at the way Taeyong tried to follow his lips. Stopping against his ear, Jaehyun whispered "Want me to fuck you, right? Want me to break you?" softly biting his earlobe before kissing his jaw.

Maybe God had pitied him and decided to put another hot man in his life. Anyway, he's quite enjoying the experience. 

Before he could thank every god and deity possible, though, Jaehyun fully opened his shirt, motioning for him to take it off. That he did. Then, as if praising him for doing well, Jaehyun did the same, throwing the fabric on the floor. 

"Aw, do you like it? Never expected me to be like this, mmh?" Jaehyun teased, hand already unbuttoning his own jeans, showing a glimpse of his black underwear. At that, his body decided to scent the whole room, or maybe the whole house. "You want to spread your legs for me that bad?"

Feeling faint, Taeyong whimpered one more time, hand trying to unzip his own pants. "Help me with this, please?" he asked, biting his lip when he was hit with a different smell from Jaehyun's typical vanilla scent. It's peppermint, just like when they had their first kiss.

Silently, Jaehyun unzipped the pants for him, eyes darkly roaming through his body once he was done with the task. "God, you smell so fucking good, I could spend the whole day between your legs, just tasting you."

Closing his eyes, Taeyong shivered, embarrassed with how affected he was, underwear probably already soaked. "You'd want that, right? For me to fuck you with my tongue till you squirt all over my face, huh?" 

Mortified, Taeyong mewled, hips thrusting against nothing, a hand going up to muffle the noises he was letting slip. And then a single digit explored his chest, dragging the tips through the skin and slightly touching his nipples, suddenly stopping when he whined. "What? Is this not good enough?" Jaehyun sneered, pinching one nipple roughly, cooing at the sound of Taeyong's gasp. 

"If you ask me, I'll give you whatever you want" he said, peppering Taeyong's neck with kisses, tasting it. He kissed his collarbones, taking his time to teasingly lick the spot, groaning when Taeyong's hand ran through his back, short nails pressing into his skin. 

At the lack of response, Jaehyun licked his way down, hot breath teasing one nipple, earning a high pitched cry from the man under him. "Do you want my mouth here?" he asked, growling when Taeyong nodded again, not saying anything. "Say it. If you want me to suck on your nipples, then say it outloud." 

"Please," he started, voice shaky, "please suck- fuck, I can't say it" Taeyong whines, hiding his flushed face behind his arm. Jaehyun just laughs at him, kissing a spot on his chest. 

"Okay, this time I'll let it slide." Nuzzling into Taeyong's belly, action shockingly soft in comparison to what came out of his mouth minutes ago, pressing kisses on the faint scars. "I'll teach you how to ask for what you want, then."

"Let me tell you what I'm doing first" he started, fingers slipping through Taeyong's underwear just to tease, not even touching him, just to see the man shaking because of his touch. "I'm going to eat you out until you are drooling on my couch, begging me to make you come."

Trying to close his legs, Taeyong squirmed, making a poor attempt of muffling his moans. Of course, his boyfriend was ready to hold his legs in place, mockingly laughing at him. The mean little shit he is. 

Fucking hot.

Slapping the inside of his leg, Jaehyun motioned for him to move. "Come on, turn around for me" he said nonchalantly, pressing a kiss on Taeyong's mouth before helping him to do it. 

Taeyong could start to talk about how fucking embarrassed he was, but every single thought that was on his mind suddenly vanished with the way Jaehyun spread his legs, kneading his ass. 

Kissing the base of his spine, Jaehyun made sure he'd stay in place, holding his thighs open and close to him. Resting on his arms, Taeyong moaned, body already heated up, probably making sure he was completely soaked. "Taeyong, I don't have a condom here, so before doing this I gotta know if you're clean."

Nodding, Taeyong answered back positively. "Yeah, got tested after the divorce and..never been with anyone since then" 

"Good. I'm clean too, but we can't do much today, okay? Next time I'll make sure we have condoms." 

"Hurry up, please" Taeyong mumbled into his arm, eyes fluttering shut when the man playfully slapped his ass, caressing the skin after the soft hit. Pushing back against the hand, he bit his fingers, failing at holding back a whimper when Jaehyun took his underwear off, the fabric now bundled on his knees. 

"You're so fucking wet, fuck" Jaehyun groaned, fingers sliding against the twitching entrance, landing another slap onto the flesh, watching how the slick was slowly dripping down the man's inner thighs. Impatient, he quickly took Taeyong's underwear off completely, tossing it somewhere else.

Licking the wet part of Taeyong's thighs, he moaned, making sure he was marking the places he explored, almost losing himself because of the man's scent and how he trembled on the couch. 

"Jaehyun, please-" Taeyong babbled, "please, please, stop-" getting interrupted by another slap that landed on his ass, followed by another lick on the reddish place. "Please what?" he drawled out, biting into the skin, sucking it. 

"Stop teasing please"

"You know what? I changed my mind" Jaehyun said, pulling away, leaving him with nothing. Crying out in frustration, Taeyong whined in distress, turning to sit on his knees in front of the man, almost getting angry at how he was fully naked when Jaehyun had only taken off his shirt. 

"Now, now, don't look at me like that, I'm going to do what I promised" he grinned, leaning in to kiss Taeyong's flushed chest, lips wrapping around one of his nipples, licking the pebbled nub, cursing when Taeyong shook against him, moaning loudly. 

"T-The other one too," he stuttered, high pitched cry echoing through the room when Jaehyun complied and turned to pay attention to the other nipple, saliva wetting his chest. 

"Don't get me distracted" Jaehyun groaned, taking his mouth off of his body. "Don't look at me with those sad eyes either, I said I'm still eating your ass" he said shamelessly, laughing out loud because of Taeyong's mortified face. 

Laying down on the couch, he pulled Taeyong on top of him, guiding him to sit up on his chest. "Come on, come up here" he coaxed, making him stop right on Jaehyun's face. Confused, he looked down, only to get embarrassed at how hard he was, cock standing against his stomach, glistening with precum. 

Before he could complain about how this was awkward, Jaehyun put his mouth on him again, this time licking from the base of his cock up to the tip, lips closing around it, tongue tasting him. With a whimper, he fell forward, still being held in place by Jaehyun, but hands now resting against the couch, nails digging into the fabric every time his boyfriend sucked on him. 

Pushing inside the heat, Taeyong could only cry out with every move of Jaehyun's tongue on him, almost worried at the thought of being heard by the man's neighbors. Almost. Everything felt too good for him to really be concerned about that. 

And then, Jaehyun stopped again. He was about to lose his damn mind. 

"Why did you stop?!" he complained, pulling on the strands of Jaehyun's hair lightly. 

"Ouch, just wait a minute, will you?" the man said, sounding amused. The sadistic shit his boyfriend is, oh god. 

"Turn around, you're sitting on my face" 

Too damn horny to even think about the possibility of being flustered because of Jaehyun's words, he obeyed, squirming violently when a tongue licked him, the man groaning agaist his hole. 

Jaehyun definitely knew how to use his tongue in every way possible, he thought, once again taking every deity that helped him find this man. Pressing his hips down, he moaned, almost shrieking when a finger slowly pushed into him, right next to Jaehyun's tongue. 

Eyes crossing in pleasure, Taeyong could only moan and pratically drool, hips moving as if out of his control. "Fuck, Jaehyun, fuck, you're so fucking good at this" he cried out, hands resting on the man's hips, digging into the jeans still on him. That had to change. 

With shaky fingers, he unzipped the jeans, hand sneaking under the fabric to touch Jaehyun over his boxers, hand stilling for a second when said man pushed another finger into him. Whimpering, Taeyong pushed his boyfriend's pants down a little, just enough to touch the hard cock.

His body acted as if it wasn't exactly under his control anymore, thighs pressing wider, riding the fingers and tongue inside him. It's been too long since he last felt like this. It was too good, almost too much, body already coiling up in pleasure. 

"Jaehyun, I'm - oh, oh shit - I'm going to come" he warned, almost cursing at himself and everyone else he could think of when Jaehyun pulled away, sucking on the entrance one last time before depriving him of any stimulation. 

"Nah, you are not" he said smugly, "not before you use those pretty lips of yours on me, at least" 

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You didn't need to stop just because of that, I would've done it gladly!" Taeyong protested, biting his lip when three fingers pushed inside his body, pushing against his prostate. 

"Aren't you mouthy? I guess I haven't done a good job if you are coherent enough to talk back like that" Jaehyun replied sarcastically, his voice almost sounding strange to Taeyong, seeing as the man was always so...sweet? Anyway, he liked this side too. 

Leaning down, Taeyong pushed Jaehyun's underwear down, enough for him to press teasing kisses all over the lenght, breath hitching when the man gripped his hips tighter, fingers picking up speed as he sucked on the cockhead, moaning at the taste. 

As soon as Jaehyun put his tongue inside him again, Taeyong cried out loudly, drooling around the younger man's dick, choking at a particularly sharp and deep thrust. Moaning, Jaehyun did it again, cursing when Taeyong tried to swallow around him. 

"Your mouth is so good, shit" Jaehyun babbled, mouthing compliments against his thigh, fingers still thrusting roughly, bringing him closer to the edge again. He probably looked like a mess, slick dripping down his thighs, pressing back against his boyfriend's face, trying to fuck himself harder on the long fingers. 

"Jaehyun" he pants, trying to remember what he wanted to say. "Jaehyun, fuck" Taeyong moaned, once again feeling as if his mind was empty, peppermint scent making him feel hazy, as if drunk. 

When a fourth finger pushes inside him, next to the other three, he is forced to remember, feeling his body trembling, toes curling. "I'm gonna come, baby, please don't-" he moaned, screaming in frustration. Jaehyun stopped again. 

"No, no, no" he mumbled against Jaehyun's stomach, "no, please don't stop again, I need it." 

"Shh, baby, I got you" he said, moving Taeyong's body so he would sit on his lap again, facing him. Whining the older man ground against his dick, throwing his head back in pleasure at the feel of Jaehyun against him like that. 

"Fuck, wait, let me push those down my thighs at least" Jaehyun panted, forcibly keeping Taeyong's hip off of his lap while he tried to push his underwear and pants out of the way. 

Taeyong, honestly, looked really hot with his body all flushed like that, dark hair wet with sweat, sticking to his face. And he certainly wasn't the only one about to come. 

Not waiting for more time than necessary, Taeyong kissed his neck again, grinding against Jaehyun's hard cock, moaning every time the tip caught on his entrance. 

"Please, just a little" Taeyong begged. Not fully comprehending what the man meant, Jaehyun stared at him. "Just a little what?" he questioned, biting his bottom lip at the sight of his boyfriend's hips moving like that, stomach glistening with sweat, pretty strech marks on some parts of his belly, right under the belly button. He really loved those, they looked so fucking pretty on him. 

"Just a little-" he babbled, biting Jaehyun's earlobe gently, panting against his ear, sounding like the most beautiful song ever. "Just put a little inside me, please, we are clean."

Oh shit. 

He could only moan, head lolled back against the couch, breathless and feeling like maybe Taeyong was right about being in pre-rut, or something. 

"Taeyong," he groaned, eyes fluttering open when said man ground against his cock, feeling the wetness spreading onto his lap. "I don't know, are you sure? I mean-" 

Nodding frantically, his boyfriend whined. "Just the tip, then. You can pull it out before you come, please Jaehyun" he pleaded, big eyes looking at him attentively, so beautiful. "Just the tip" he breathed out into his neck, sucking on it. 

"Okay," he panted, "whatever you want."

Sighing in relief, Taeyong thanked him, peppering kisses all over his neck and face, before aligning Jaehyun's cock with his ass, slowly sitting down on it, moaning when he felt the man twitching inside him. 

Crying out when Jaehyun reached to stroke him, Taeyong squirmed, hands now over his boyfriend's that were on his waist, making sure he wouldn't move too much. 

"Is that what you wanted? My dick inside you?" Jaehyun asked through gritted teeth, voice breathy but strained. He was seriously at his limits and Taeyong certainly wasn't helping by moving the way he was doing right now. 

"More, please" Taeyong panted, eyes squeezed shut, hands sliding from Jaehyun's chest down to his stomach, feeling up the muscles. 

Not one to deny him that, Jaehyun let go of Taeyong's waist, crying out when his boyfriend slowly pushed down onto him, fingers now frantically digging into his biceps, whimpering with need.

Jaehyun knew it wouldn't take much for the man to come, and he was glad because, yeah, same. 

Slowly and steady, Taeyong pulled himself up, gasp breaking into a mewl when Jaehyun pushed up into him, pulling his hips down at the same time. After that, things only got foggy, the only thing that came out of his mouth being cries and moans of Jaehyun's name, body being marked up by the man's fingers pressing into his skin and by his mouth biting and sucking on every unmarked place he could reach. 

They were loud, that was the truth, the sounds of skin slapping, high pitched cries and groans spreading through the house, just like their scents, which they already got used by, but people who passed the apartment's door would definitely be weirded out by how strong it was. 

Uncaring, Jaehyun only watched as Taeyong moved against him, guiding him with his hands, pulling him down onto his dick, biting his lip in a failed attempt of toning down the sounds coming out of him. 

"Yes, Jae, yes" Taeyong muttered as his thigh muscles spasmed, body tightening up. "Are you going to come for me, huh? You gonna come on my dick just like that?" Jaehyun whispered on his ear, feeling his own orgasm approaching. 

Mewling in pleasure, he nodded, trembling when Jaehyun stroked him easily, hand slicked with the precum, lips wrapping around a pebbled nipple, gently biting it.

Sinking down one last time onto Jaehyun's dick, his toes curled, squealing at the feel of it against his prostate, coming into his boyfriend's fist, tightening up around him. 

At that, Jaehyun was nothing more than a complete mess, wound so tight he couldn't help but snap, moaning into Taeyong's neck, teeth biting the soft skin, probably breaking it. Going rigid under Taeyong, he came, fucking the cum into the man, shuddering in pleasure when his boyfriend moaned at the feel, squirming around him. 

Breathing hard, Jaehyun closed his eyes, wincing when Taeyong just fell into him, body hot and sticky. They needed to shower as soon as possible. 

Reaching for the remote control of the AC, he turned it on, trying not to fall face first on the floor while having a grown man sprawled on his lap. 

"Come on," he poked Taeyong, laughing when the older man just whined back at him, face still hidden on his neck, nosing his scent gland. "I'm kinda light, just carry me for now, I can't feel my legs."

Snorting at the comment, Jaehyun poked Taeyong again on the sides. "Yeah, but I kinda need you to let go just for a minute because I'm still inside you."

Groaning, Taeyong obeyed, making a face at the feel of cum sliding out of him. "Now please do it, I'm really incapable of getting up right now." 

Kissing the man's red cheek, he nodded, trying not to think about how it will suck to clean the stains on the couch. He'll probably have to get it dry cleaned. 

"Hold tight, I guess?" 

"No, you hold tight, I can't hold anything right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't even know what to say. 
> 
> And please don't be like them, use protection. It's important. Like, for real.
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
